Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets
by Possibility Girl
Summary: It often happens to me that people say, 'What a memory you have' ... There are memories I have from when I was three or even two years old. Those memories are usually connected to my mother... :story of Bellatrix's daughters:
1. Prologue: Memories and Gift

Of cores, Harry Poter and co. are JKR's and not mine - if they were, why would I be here?

_**Prologue**_

**Memories and gift**

It often happens to me that people say, 'What a memory you have!'

It really is incredible how I remember even the smallest things. There are memories I have from when I was three or even two years old. Those memories are usually connected to my mother.

I vaguely remember her dark hair which would fall on my face when she kissed me good-night. I remember how nervous ((anxious? apprehensive?)) she was those days. I remember how every day she ate less and less even though she was pregnant. And I remember her happy, soft face when she was holding the little newborn baby in her hands and saying, 'Lollia, you've got sister!'

But what I remember most clearly is when they came to take her to the place from which few return – Azkaban. I cried, I screamed, I begged her with all my heart to stay, but nothing helped. Her eyes never left my face as they led her away along with dad.

Soonafter that I met Andromeda Tonks for first time. Apparently she's my aunt, though I'd never heard of her. As time went by, it became clear that she and my mum had argued, but that my sister and I were to live with her and her family while mum was 'away'.

In the beginning, I used to sit by my window every day, waiting for her and almost hating Andromeda for not letting me see her. But then one day I accidentally called Dromeda 'mum'—and it stuck that way.

I was happy because my sister, Lin, couldn't remember mother or how they took her, because she'd been only a few months old. She was spared the memories that haunted me. There where nights when she was sad then she would look at me with her big, round eyes and say 'Lola, Lolita, tell me about mother and father again!' and I would repeat the story for hundred and first time. That story was partly from fact, partly from my memories, and partly from old photographs. Some of it was even my own imagination.

Mama Dromeda loved Lin and me just as much as she loved her own daughter, now our sister, Nymphadora. She loved us, she cared for us, and she told everyone she was our mother. Her husband, Ted Tonks, became our father, and Dora has always been my big sister.

Everyone in and out of our house loved us with their whole heart. They paid more attention to me than they should, and talked about me so much (' Isn't she adorable?', 'She's a dark-haired angel!', 'Look at those beautiful blue eyes!', 'This girl is going to be a beauty-queen someday!') that I became a spoiled brat. Most of my sentences started with 'I want.' My personal motto was 'Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets.'

Everybody saw me for what I really was, and yet they continued obeying my every command. It was like they couldn't help it.

Dromeda became really upset – she was the first to realize why everyone always jumped up to help me whenever I said 'I want.' She was the first to figure out what kind of a bad, dark power I actually had – to control people's minds. Naturally, to an eight-year-old it was great fun, but later I realized how dangerous it was. Once, when I got really mad at our neighbor, I wished she would fall down – a few hours later I found out she's at St Mongo's, having fallen down two flights of stairs. When it finally dawned on me what I had done, I went to visit her, wishing that she would survive. That was one of my few wishes that didn't come true...

Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, came few days after that horrible happening – I still remember his worried face. He couldn't make my powers disappear, but he did somehow manage to make them less dangerous.

Ever since, I've learned to think before I wish. My motto was changed from 'Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets' to 'Be careful what you wish for'.

Apart from my family and Dumbledore, no one knew about my strange power, nor did Dromeda want anyone to know. But sometimes I still said things like 'I _want_ that dress!' or 'I _want_ to climb that tree' – and my wishes would come true.

To control my emotions, I started to dance, sing and act at a very young age. In dance, I found the strength to go on, in song I expressed my feelings and when acting I got rid of bad emotions.

I had two inner Lolas – one was the hurt, scared Lola who always jumped up whenever anyone knocked on door, hoping that it would be her mother. The other was the spoiled, evil Lola who could lie without detection, who could hurt people and enjoy it and who could make people do whatever she wanted.

Dancing helped me to keep my figure slender, which made me a favorite in male company. My tall figure; the shape of my face; my dark, wavy hair; the shape of my large, cat-like eyes and my full lips I got from my mother. The color of my dark blue eyes and my small, snub nose I inherited from my father's family.

Lin grew to be beautiful, if not quite as attractive as me. She had black hair as well, but hers was less wavy. She was shorter than me, and looked more like our father than I did. But you could still point at the two of us and say 'They are sisters', and know that you're right.

She was smart, strong, lucid, honest, and down-to-earth – a much better person than I was. She was never bad, and never had evil thoughts.

But even though Lin was a better person than me, we were both quite arrogant, stubborn and rebellious – Dromeda maintained that those were bad genes from our mother. Maybe it was that, and maybe it was my 'I _want_ to see her' that made Dromeda dress us in our best white robes and take us to the place where fears become reality. Azkaban seen through my eyes was everything I'd ever been afraid of – darkness, spiders, and blood. Lin, who was eight at the time, didn't show any fear; she sighed and went into the small room where we were supposed to meet our mother. We were old enough to know that our mother had committed some horrible crime, but we were never quite sure what we actually felt about her. To this day I'm still not sure what to think…

Lin and I watched the door as two guards guards led a woman in. A wave of cold fear swept over me at the sight of them and I shivered.

For moment I wondered if they'd gotten the wrong person— there was little left of the elegant, proud and beautiful woman I'd seen in photographs and in my memories. This woman had disheveled, frizzy black hair; her face was sunken and bony. But she still had the same heavily-lidded eyes, and in those eyes I saw fanatic light, even more fanatic than before Azkaban— it scared me.

She noticed Dromeda first. 'What do you want?' she hissed angrily as the guards ((dementors)) put her in chair in front of Dromeda. Now only the table was between them.

'Don't worry, Bellatrix,' said Dromeda quietly, 'It isn't I who wants to see you...'

For moment, mother didn't understand what she was talking about; but then she noticed us, the two little girls in white who looked like her, peacefully sitting on either side of Dromeda. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at Lin and me. 'Lollia Rennette,' she whispered, 'and Messalina Annette. You've grown! How old are you now?'

Lin didn't dare to speak. 'I am ten,' I finally answered, 'and Lin turned eight last month...'

'Lin?' mother frowned ' I gave you perfectly good names after well-respected women!' Dromeda made noise of protest, but mother ignored her. 'My daughters weren't named after _nymphs_!' mother hissed. Not wanting to start a fight, Dromeda merely sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I hope my daughters are receiving all the attention they need, Andromeda...' mother continued in warning tone.

'I have raised your daughters as my own, Bellatrix.' whispered Dromeda 'They are getting everything they need, mainly love and care. Lola actually receives a little too much attention...' I tried not to grin, remembering how I got a diamond necklace on the way here, again with my 'I-want.'

'Which reminds me...'s said Dromeda innocently, 'Do you happen to know anything about all those strange things Lollia _wants_ and _gets_?'

Mother knew perfectly well what Dromeda was talking about. That mad happiness filled her eyes and her smile was now quite twisted. She took a good look at me, a look full of respect ((pride)), as if she'd just realized I was in the room.

'Even that fool Dumbledore couldn't explain it, could he?' she said to no one in particular, without removing her gaze from my face.

'I know all about that. That is Lollia's and my gift.' She looked at Dromeda again, still smiling that evil smile. 'From the Dark Lord!'

These words had a strange effect on Dromeda; she jumped up, looking more upset than I'd ever seen her.

'Leaving so soon, sister dear?' mother asked sarcastically. Dromeda took our hands firmly and started to pull us towards the door. Guards ((Dementors)) closed in on our mother, who continued to stare at us with that fanatic glow in her eyes. 'The Dark Lord will come again and we'll all be rewarded. You won't protect them by your stupid love...' she declared, glaring at Dromeda, who had opened the door and who was now nearly running.

'The Dark Lord will come! We will come for you!' she screamed; addressing, I was sure, Lin and me. But if she said anything else, I didn't hear it, as we were now in the hall and Dromeda's grip on my arm was so strong that it was starting to hurt.

We didn't say a word to each other that day, which confused daddy-Ted. Mama Dromeda was really upset – she nearly cut her fingers off while preparing dinner. Dora made her take a nap, so she could pull herself together (meaning we had Scrambled eggs with bits of egg-shell in them for dinner—Dora is quite clumsy). But it was worth it because Dromeda looked much better when she came to turn off our light and put us to bed.

'Mum...' I said in an undertone 'Who is that Dark Lord? Maybe I should thank him... For my powers and...'

'You should not thank anyone for those so-called 'powers', especially not him!' she said, her voice rising dangerously. Then she saw my scared face which clearly asked _"What did I do?",_ so she sat down beside me.

'Lola, the Dark Lord is You-Know-Who! Your mother was Death Eater; she served him. You know what evil things You-Know-Who has done to world. I... I don't know why your mother supports him, Lola...' she said, answering the question I'd just been about to ask 'but she's done many bad things as well. And a gift from You-Know-Who isn't something that we want in the world,'

She put her hand on mine. 'So please don't tell anyone about your 'gift', alright?'

Lin and I discussed my gift, our mother and the Dark Lord after Dromeda had left. 'I don't think we should stop loving her,' whispered Lin. 'She hasn't done anything bad to us, has she?'

'Except for leaving us...' I reminded her.

'But she didn't want to! You told me they _took_ her...'

'Well, they probably had a reason why they took her like that. And she probably knew she would have to leave us after she broke the law!'

Lin didn't argue, so I became afraid I'd destroyed her visions of a mother who smiled over her crib.

'But of course we can't judge her,' I said, trying to coax an answer from Lin. Then I had an idea. 'Why don't we say that what she did was bad, but still start calling You-Know-Who the "Dark Lord", like she does. For respect.'

Lin agreed, so ever since, to Dromeda's horror and Ted's great surprise, we have called the man who had changed our lives before we were even born our Lord.

This didn't change even when we found out what our mother had actually done, which still sends shivers up my spine. It didn't change after we found out what Lord had done and was still doing. It didn't even change when Lin started at Hogwarts, (I had already been at a Wizarding school in Spain for two years) and received strange looks whenever she said 'the Dark Lord'.

But maybe it should have been changed. If those things had been different then, maybe some things would be different today...


	2. Chapter I Recessional

After, well, 3 years I'm updating :D I found new beta so it should take me less then 3 years till next update. ;) Enjoy!

_Chapter I_

Recessional

The Sun was shining and it was unbearably hot, since it was already the end of July and the begging of August, and on the south of Spain that means a lot. And while everyone around me, starting with my friend Yvette, were dark-skinned, I was pale, wearing a long, white dress and with a big hat. I looked quite funny with all those Spaniards who were all in short shirts and pants around me. But I couldn't leave my pale skin, not used to sun, to burn – that was one of secrets how I got boys around me. Yvette found this funny, but it obliviously worked on young, tanned, and mostly cute, Spanish wizards.

'Write!' Leticia told me through tears, in Spanish. I took off my big sun glasses – I was crying too.

Yvette hugged me. 'I thought you don't want to go to Hogwarts!' she sighed without the usual happiness in her voice.

'Oh, Ivy!' I wailed quietly 'I don't want to! But they say it's dangerous now for me to be alone and that I need to be under Dumbledore's protection now... Now that the Dark Lord has come back...'

'Lolita, don't forget us!' whispered Esty in her bad, but cute English (I rarely talked in English in my school).

'Never, never, never!' I returned in Spanish. I smiled to them. There was just one more person I needed to say good-bye to – it was, I think, the hardest good-bye ever.

He stood by a wall and looked to nowhere. I went to him. Alejandro was my friend even before I came to school – I met him at a celebration. He was like an older brother to me, he took care of me, slowed me down when my games would get too dangerous and he got me out of trouble every time... And he was one of rare who would never obey mine 'I _want_ to!' – He could fight it every time, he was so strong. That's why he became interesting to me, at the beginning. He was a bit of a cold person and I wasn't used to that. I knew that he's just jealous and angry that I'm going now and that he's showing that in this way – not wanting to talk to me.

'Don't pout, Alejo!' I said softly 'You know I need to go...'

'I don't get the point...' he said coldly.

'You know he'll look after me.' I said under my voice. He was the only one I've ever told about my _real_ family. He knew everything about me. He knew that my name is not Lola Tonks, but Lollia Rennette Lestrange – the name I nearly never say out loud, but that haunts me through all my life.

'Why would anyone come to look for you?' he said irritated 'She's still locked up...'

'But he's not!' I interrupted him. I tried to catch his look while he turned his head around, ignoring me 'The Dark Lord is free. And don't start again with your games "maybe it's a lie", since we both know it's not lie! We need to trust Dumbledore!' He still didn't look at me. I felt that tears in my eyes became heavier 'Alejo, don't make this harder!' I moaned, while I was already starting to cry.

When I cried, he would be there. Always. Just as before, now he turned his head to me and smiled 'Lolita, we'll miss you!' Tears in my eyes became even heavier. I put my sunglasses on to protect myself from curious looks from people on the harbor. I nodded and smiled sadly. That sentimental Lola started to go out. Just in time to spot her, I turned around, sighed and went to the ship which waited to get me to England. What could I except there? What could I except now? I had no idea. I hoped everything is going to be fine, but I simply couldn't make myself believe in it.

I waved from the ship to Leticia, Yvette, Esty and Alejo as the last good-bye. _Will I ever see them again? Will I?_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking like that. I stood there and watched my friends waving. I waved them back for a long time, even after they had faded away from my sight.

Lin wanted to go to Hogwarts. I was too much of a coward for that. I couldn't bear to see all those people who had terrible past just because people like my mother. List started with Neville Longbottom. '_I saw Longbottom'_ wrote Lin in her letter from Hogwarts once. _'Lola, you know I usually withdraw myself from anything our parents have done and I don't feel guilty since it isn't my fault. But you can see pain on that boy's face. He's in my house, in Gryffindor_.'

During those last days of summer which I spent at my house I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the people I will meet there. Will I also meet Neville? Will he see my mother in me? Shivers run through my body while I thought of terrible tragedy that followed that boy.

'Bellatrix and I look alike!" Andromeda said 'But no one ever hated me because of that! Lola, calm down, why would anyone recognize you?'

'But they know you!' I protested 'That's why they don't hate you – you were glad to leave your family! No one there knows if I maybe like my mother or do I wish to be like her!' She had to give up at this comment since it was true.

Dora needed to follow other kids also to King's cross, so she took us with her. This time she looked like an old women with gray, curly hair – really, really funny. I've always adored her ability to change look – what would I give for only one day of not looking like my mother!

'I hope we don't get late...' Lin told nervously.

'We won't...' I rolled my eyes, playing with my hair since there were not many other things I could do.

I heard people coming near us. Dora greeted them – I didn't really find that necessary, so I continued playing with my hair, trying to look like I don't care about fact that I'm changing my life. In fact, I was scared and frustrated. 'These are my sisters' I heard Dora say 'Lin and Lola!' I then raised look to meet with pair of green eyes. My jaw fell. Harry Potter was looking at me.

It was like all blood I have went directly to my head. Why? I had no idea! But I was scared. He couldn't recognize me, never, but I was still more scared then I should be. Big, black dog caught my attention in time. Yes, Dora did mention Sirius Black. She also mentioned that he could get into the shape of a dog. Thing that worried me most was that she mentioned that he knew about me. That's the reason the dog looked at me angrily, like he would bite me every moment. I frowned – last thing I needed in my life was Sirius Black, my distant cousin, who hates my mother (who doesn't?) and who could easily tell my story to Harry Potter. And if there's something Harry Potter should hate beside the Dark Lord that would be Deatheaters.

But Harry didn't look like he hates me; he didn't look like he doubted any word Dora said. He greeted me with a smile. I greeted him back giving him the sweetest smile I could, the one I seduce boys with. The big dog barked. I greeted other kids too – Ron and Hermione, his classmates.

'So, shall we go?' short, kind-looking women with read hair asked. We nodded and started long walk to King's Cross.

For all that time big, black, Sirius-dog tried to roll me over.

Before, I always went to school by ship, mostly alone, in November (they had different ways of schooling) and I was only one from England with everyone around me being tan. There, on the station, there were tons of children, it was September and everyone talked in English. It was such fun to be between so many people. I had a big smile and I felt great. Even by standing on station, I caught eyes of at least three boys.

'Can I... look around?' I asked slowly, looking at a guy with playful look who laughed with his friends and held a big box in which was, according to shape of the box, a saxophone. Dora nodded and I started walking slowly in a direction of the saxophone-boy who noticed me now – I smiled wildly and he winked to me.

I was just about to go closer to him, when a cold voice behind me stopped me 'Lollia, if I'm not mistaken?' I stood as someone just threw an ice-block on me and felt panic that grew in my head - someone knew my real name. How? I couldn't remember that anyone used it since that visit to Azkaban.

I turned around, confused, and saw the cold eye of Lucius Malfoy – my uncle. I met him once, I remember, in The Ministry of Magic, as well as my other aunt, Narcissa. She was looking at me coldly, just as her husband, and she didn't even greet me. She just whispered something to his ear – probably who I was- before they smiled and went. 'Actually, my name is Lola.' I explained, coming little closer to him, so no one would hear me. I didn't bother myself with greeting him – there wasn't story a about Malfoys in our house that was good and even the name of 'Lucius Malfoy' made me sick.

On his face there was an evil, little smile – of course, that was a triumph because he knew who I was. And that wasn't a good thing. 'You are finally starting Hogwarts...' he said quietly 'What year?'

'Forth.' I said trying not to waste too many words.

'Draco is fifth.' he said and my look fell on boy beside him who was pale and blond – just as his father. He nodded to me. I nodded back. 'He can show you around the Hogwarts.'

I raised my eyebrows acting like I'm surprised 'Even common room of _my_ house? I don't think so...'

He came now closely to me. "Draco is in Slytherin' he now lost his smile and he looked quite dangerous 'I'm not sure if you should be in any other house...'

I can't say I didn't think in that way – what will be if I get into Gryffindor? Of course, that would be nice, but I always got afraid from mother's words "We'll come for you" when I thought of myself being in Gryffindor. I was sure that I wasn't really for Ravenclaw since my smartness had nothing to do with studdying and you couldn't really say I was honest, good-hearted and hard-working for Hufflepuff. When I look at me and at my history, everything points to Slytherin, but then I remembered my mother and I looked at Malfoys in front of me – I never want to be like that! Never! I don't want to do that to Dumbledore, Dromeda and Ted, those people who did all those good things to me.

'I shouldn't be in any other house if I was raised by my biological mother. But I wasn't' I said proudly 'When she comes to raise me, we can talk about where should I be! Now, if you'll excuse me...' I said leaving them, not wanting to hear Lucius Malfoy's comment, not wanting to see him. I went right to Dora, Lin and Harry Potter who were now joined by couple of other people, kids and adults. I smiled and greeted them all, pretending I'm perfectly happy. But there was a big, black hole inside my stomach now.


	3. Chapter II: The Fear

_Author's note - So, new chapter is here - I need to thank my beta **Amber** on this one! She volunteered to edit this story and I hope that now that I have her help I'll continue publishing this regularly! _

_Also I need to point out that I changed some thing - **Lola is sixth year**, aka year older then Harry and the gang, and Lin'll be 3rd year. So, that's about it... **Enjoy!**_

_Chapter II_

Fear

Lin was at Gryffindor – she was really brave and she was never thinking about the "What if mother comes?" story I always had in my head. She told me a story about that time she sat on chair when Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. 'He did see my history, but he didn't think about Slytherin.' she said proudly 'He really thought about Ravenclaw, but he said I'm actually for Gryffindor. It didn't take him long to understand that.' She told this story on end like the hat was stupid that he didn't see that in first place. 'He said that it's really brave to want to be Gryffindor despite my past, not being scared of all troubles that might cause me...' she added, all dreamy. If that was reason to be in Gryffindor, I'll be last person on world who would be in it.

I didn't really hear what Neville Longbottom was talking. I just stared at him, nodding from time to time so he could think I actually really think about things he talks about. But I didn't - I thought about the sorting hat, Lin's story and how red my face must be in front of Neville. I couldn't believe myself that I had nothing to do with that boy, even less with his parents. I felt like I had just eaten a bird poo flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. While he talked, I could only imagine how terrible it would be to have living parents that can't remember even your name. Then memories would lead me to my parents and uncle who came late one night with one younger boy, talking. 'I can't say I didn't enjoy it...' fanatically said uncle Rabastan 'But they didn't help us much in finding the Lord.' Mother looked worried that time, even though she would laugh hysterically from time to time. And now I'm sitting in front of a child whose parents went mad that night by wands of my family. and I feel guilty though I know I can't choose my parents.

I looked with fear at Lin – she was pale. You could see by her face she's not feeling the best in the world. I decided to act on that. 'Lin! Linny! Are you Ok?' I called her. She shook out of her thoughts and looked at me. She saw what I was planning in my eyes and shook her head.

'No, I don't have enough air...' she said, still pale. 'Can we... Go to the bathroom?'

I nodded, apologized nicely, gave a charming smile to Neville and led Lin out of door. As soon as we got to place a where they could definitely not hear us, she started. 'Thank you! Thank you! I could never, ever be in Neville's company!'

'I understand you...' I said quietly. 'He looks so nice...'

'I feel like criminal!' she said - something I thought as well. We passed by a compartment where I noticed few girls. One of them waved to me and I recognized one of girls who joined us on station with rest of the Order – Melissa Nehru, or Liza, as people called her. A dark-skinned girl with brown-black hair. I showed Lin to follow me and I got into compartment.

'Hi, hi!' I said happily.

'Hey, Lola!' she greeted me. 'What are you doing?' I opened my mouth thinking of some other and better answer then "Running away from Neville Longbottom", but she, herself, helped me. "Want to sit down, you two?' she asked. Of course, we joined them.

There were three more girls beside her. One was sitting by window and she had a wide smile, blond hair put back in a braid and happy, sea-blue eyes. The other one to the side, was tan with black hair. She was quite good-looking, I noticed, but there was something in her presence that didn't make me feel the greatest. By side Liza there was brown-haired girl with wide, friendly smile. While blond and brown girls greeted me, other third didn't even nod or smile.

'This is Magalie Lopes.' she gestured to the dark girl. ''This is Katie Bell' brown girl waved 'And Olga Alexandrov' she showed on blond girl. 'These are Lola and Lin Tonks.' Liza introduced us. "Lola is starting Hogwarts now"

'You are starting Hogwarts _now_?' Magalie asked arrogantly, looking at me, noticing that I'm not 11.

'Yes.' I said like it is most normal thing in the world. 'I'm now starting 6th year. Up till now I went to school in Spain.' She nodded like she didn't approve of that fact, and I knew what question someone would ask next.

And predictably, Olga's next line was 'What house do you think you will you be in?' They all looked at me curiously while I confusedly thought of what to say.

'How should she know?' Lin smartly said. I wanted to jump and hug her.

'In what house are you in?' I asked trying to get more time.

'Gryffindor!' Magalie quickly said before Olga and Liza could open their mouth. 'All of us.' she added when I looked at her with an _"Even you?"_ look. Like someone hit me with rock, I nodded, and fell into my seat, getting that there are all Gryffindors around me while there are great chances for me to end up in Slytherin.

I nodded again 'Nice...' I lied trying to look happy. But it wasn't nice. It wasn't nice at all...

I stood, nearly ashamed of my self, between all those 11-year-old-children, feeling rather funny. There were many eyes on me (with good reason, if I may say!) – Draco Malfoy hadn't taken his eyes off me at all since I got into the line. I noticed he whispered something to his black-haired female friend who almost immediately looked at me. But no matter how scared I was or how stupid I felt, I stood still and proud and returned her cold look. She turned her head right away.

Professor McGonagall, a tall woman with serious a look, called out the children, one by one and with scared looks on their faces, they would sit on a chair, put the hat on their head, and then he would say which house they were to be in. I didn't look at the children. My gaze went through the hall, looking over every table, trying to find the saxophone-boy from the station. He sat by the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends from the station and talked in an undertone with Liza. That pile of red uniforms scared me.

'And now I call you to greet a new student who came to us from a school in Spain -' Dumbledore's voice filled the hall. My stomach turned around – which name will he call? Lollia? Rennette? Lestrange? _Lollia Rennette Lestrange_? '-Lola Tonks!' A smile flew on my face and I heard applause, like I was half-dreaming. The big moment had come – how will it play out? A lot of things depended on that moment... Straight as arrow, I sat on the chair while Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. Then I head voice in my ear.

'Ah, interesting...' he said, like my thoughts amused him 'Another one, interesting. But, you're different from your sister, you could continue that tradition in Slytherin...'

'No!' I whispered – my voice scared me. But then I remembered Dromeda, Lin, Liza and saxophone-boy. Especially saxophone-boy. 'No!' I repeated.

'No? But you are made for Slytherin! Still... ah, well, then, maybe better be... GRYFFINDOR!' he yelled finally. I laughed and jumped from chair. Ha! I don't care that it was actually me who chose my house, I don't care 'cause I'm liar, I'm liar from Gryffindor! And nothing else matters!

Applause broke through hall once more as I moved through hall to Gryffindor table. Somehow I felt that Neville, Harry and – my stomach turned once more – Draco Malfoy were looking at me. He didn't clap.

I sat between Liza and saxophone-boy – he clapped as well. 'Hey!' I greeted the people I knew while sitting down.

'And?' Liza smiled 'How do you feel?'

I sighed deeply 'Cool!' I lied because the fuzziness due to the saxophone-boy's presence took over my body. 'Fantastic!' then I stopped, thinking. 'Liza, what grade are you in?' I said, knowing she told me that, but unable to remember.

'Sixth.' she answered. 'All of us.' she showed over the table from Magalie, over Katie, Olga, the saxophone-boy and his friends 'You met some of us. These are the boys.' she started pointing from the long-haired guy 'Devin, Cormac, Ritchie, Xander, Adam and' she finally pointed to my saxophone-boy. 'Len'.

He smiled to me and winked. He had clear, brown eyes with a slack, rebellious and a bit of a devilish and arrogant look in them. 'Lola Tonks...' he said my name as if he was trying to see if it worked 'where have you been all my life?'

'What?' I looked at him with my sweetly-seductive look (that I always used for boys), laughing, while Ketie and Olga were giggling already.

'Oh, don't mind him...' said a blond, sweet looking boy with sun spots on his face, who Liza introduced as "Adam". 'Schweinlenn can be bit off sometimes...'

'It's Len!' he protested. Adam laughed.

'It's good that future girlfriend knows your real name!' Adam laughed 'No matter if it's a pig-name!' Len-saxophone rolled his eyes. I realized we were veering too far away from the "_Where have I been all his life"_ theme, so I quickly answered his question.

'I was in Spain all your life and mine!' I said, bringing the attention to me.

'Why didn't you go to Hogwarts from the beginning?' Magalie asked me, skeptical. I knew that I hated her already.

Why? Oh, that's a good question! I wonder if the answer "Because my mother is mass-murder, psychopath and Death Eater" would suit in that situation. Luckily for me, I was good liar. 'Because of the climate.' I said like it was obvious. Wonder what would my mother say if she knew I called her "climate"? 'I had illness... of blood! When I was eleven. And Spain had the best climate for me to recover in!' They all (except Magalie) nodded sentimentally. 'In light of all new happenings, it's better for me to be in Hogwarts. It's safe near Dumbledore...'

Liza smiled 'Oh, you believe too?' she asked, and I knew she talked about Dark Lord's return. I nodded. It would be stupid for me not to believe, since my emerald necklace I got when I was born burned on night of Dark Lord's "birthday party" like it was some kind of Dark Mark or something. Of course, it wouldn't be so incredible, since that was my mother's gift. It was a beautiful silver necklace with locket in shape of tear that had graved initials L.R.L. on it as well as picture of my mother and me in it. I never showed it to anyone, but I always wore it under my clothes or turned it so no one could see what was written on it. I never told Dromeda or even Lin that my necklace burned that night. It was only Alejo who knew that secret.

Magalie snorted. 'I'm not so sure!' she arrogantly said. I wanted to punch her. 'I mean, it's not that I don't trust Dumbledore, but why doesn't You-Know-Who show himself?'

'Maybe he wants to build his army again!' Olga suggested. To Magalie this wasn't greatest reason someone could think of. We didn't even notice that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher now spoke and spoke some stupid things – I only got the part that she's from the ministry of magic, and that was only because someone from other table mentioned it. I was too occupied with my thoughts about how much I hate Magalie.

'Maybe he didn't even come back...' Magalie stubbornly continued. I'd had quite enough of her and I felt my anger wanted to explode.

'And maybe he did come back!' I said ironically. 'Maybe you don't have to be right! Maybe the Dark Lord is waiting for moment to strike!'

'What?' Magalie made a surprised face 'What did you call him?' I didn't care – that was how I called him all my life (or at least the past few years) and I had a deal with Lin. After all her friend's reactions last year, she continued proudly to obey our deal and I had no intention of breaking it. 'Are you a Death Eater or something?'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Are you a ministry representative or something?' I asked her. 'As you talk about whatever you want, bringing disgrace upon Dumbledore's name, I can talk about whatever I want, even worship the Dark Lord if it pleases me!'

I saw saxophone-Len smile. 'Wow, Lola!' he said putting his hand on my back. 'You really got guts!'


	4. Chapter III: Unexplained explanations

_AN - Thanks for comments and people who still read this! Now that my school work and university entrance exams are over I got back into writing._

_Also, to answer question, I'll point out again - Lola is 6th year and Lin 3rd. I changed that since it fits more into storyline that will come. _

_And remember boys and girl around the world comments and suggestions, good or bad are always welcome!_

**_Chapter III_**

**Unexplained explanations**

It's the first morning, and I'm already late! Lin must have been waiting for me in the common room for about 15 minutes! She always woke up first. I remember that when we were younger I would hear her little feet at six in the morning as she appeared at my door. 'Lola, let's go to the town!' My answer was always throwing plush toy at her, so she would wait till nine to wake me up. I always got up as late as I could – sometimes, even noon was early. It was weird how fantastically Lin and I fit together, seeing how different we are.

We needed to be at breakfast in ten minutes. Lin, the greatest sister in the world, was still waiting for me, though she rolled her eyes when I showed up 'What's the use of lip-stick if it will come off when you eat?' she asked, very logically. I smiled charmingly and put the biggest earrings I could find on my ears.

Dromeda sent me a letter the very first day with congratulations - I felt where paper was wet from her tears of happiness – and I was never prouder to be a Gryffindor! Dora and Ted congratulated me as well. Dora added some new things about Order, of course, in codes, like "We still don't know where the old shoe is" – Lin and I knew that she talked about the Dark Lord. We couldn't help but laugh every time we read passwords like that.

Len was sitting beside me, looking at his timetable 'Do you think there will be time for it on Wednesday?' I hear him say to Adam. Adam made thinking face before shaking his head.

'Nah, we'll have Potions homework for Thursday...' he said. I glanced into Len's timetable and added myself in.

'Which you can do on Monday or Tuesday!'

Len looked at me from corner of his eyes. 'Who normally does homework on time?'

'Who says that you are normal?' I asked him. Katie, who sat in front of me, laughed. Adam smiled.

'It'll be on Friday!' Len finally decided, putting away his timetable.

'And can I know what you're talking is about?' I asked, flirting. I could notice Lin rolling her eyes again.

'Music club!' Adam mumbled, already eating. 'Music, dance, songs...'

My heart jumped. Music club! That was something that sounded interesting and Len is in it as well! Now I only need to make him ask me to join.

'Oh, we had lots of those things in my old school!' I whooped. 'Salsa club, Latin club, chorus club... I was in school Jazz band!' I pointed out, remembering Len's saxophone.

'You like music? You like jazz?' Len was surprised 'You like...'

'Saxophone?' I asked, guessing what he would say. He nodded. 'That's my favorite instrument!' I said honestly. 'I don't play it, but I adore listening to it!'

'I play it!' he said, forgetting I saw him with a saxophone at the station. 'Do you play an instrument?' he asked quickly.

'I do know how to play piano.' I said. 'But I prefer to dance and sing'

'Like Abigail!' said Len 'From the club...' he quickly added, explaining it to me. Adam gave him the look and I suspected something was not right. 'Hey, you wanna join?'

Ah, he finally realized something!

The Potions classroom was dark and wet. It wasn't such a surprise if we remember it was in the dungeons, which makes whole story, full of spiders and rats, even more depressing. Even the corridors that led to it creeped me out!

'Lin never mentioned spiders!' I said, while going down the wet, stone stairs to classroom, remembering my sister's story about how awful Potions classes were. 'I hate spiders!' Actually, the word "hate" was kind compared to my feelings for spiders.

'Lola, I would not like to complain...' Liza said. 'But you pointed that out sixteen times! I counted!' she answered to my skeptical look.

'It doesn't matter!' I said, trying not to fall down from my high heels. 'This class better be interesting, so I can see why in the world I am doing this to myself!'

'Oh, it is interesting!' said Liza excitedly. For the few days I had spent with her, I figured out that she's the best in our year (of course, she didn't tell me that, but everyone around her did!), mostly at Potions. ('She doesn't learn – ever' explained Olga 'She's just a natural and she explores! Almost everything she knows, she found out herself!').

'That's what she says...' Magalie mumbled.

'May I know what is actually true?' I asked Olga. She laughed.

'Liza loves potions, Maggie hates professor Snape! Basically, they are both right – potions are great and Snape...' she just sighed 'is horrifying to say the least.' to this time I never heard Olga telling anything bad about someone.

'Oh, I understand!' I nodded like it wasn't a problem. We both laughed.

But thing is, Snape_ was_ a big problem. I don't mean it the way everyone means it – that he's evil, scary and the strictest professor with dark, dirty hair and a hooked nose. No, I mean that in a personal problem way – Snape was a double spy of the order, or if you want me to put it that way, a Death Eater.

'Next year...' he started, without greeting us, 'you have O.W.L.s and that's why this year you won't be spared of extra work.' In one moment I caught his gaze and those black eyes twinkled in my memory – have I seen him before?

'Lollia... Tonks...' he said with short pause like lingering. The name he used hurt my ears so bad. I was just so interested to know where in the world he had heard it! 'I hope that in_ that_ school you learned _something_, since it's already hard for you to catch up with our work and do such a hard test.'

I loved my last school as much as someone can love school – it was pleasant, I had great friends and I really can say they taught me something there. Snape's usage of the term "learned _something_" and "_that_ school" in his voice full of hate, was something I didn't like much.

'The school I went to had mostly the same program as this one.' I said coldly. 'And my skills from all subjects, especially from potions, are really good, if not better than I could get here' I lied – I knew very well that Leticia and I always made perfumes and beauty creams in potions.

'I hope it's that way...' he said. 'Since I have already enough problems with hopeless cases.' he said, looking at saxophone-Len who just gave him a look that said 'What-are-you-trying-to-say?'

In the class we made a potion to cure rashes – very easy. Or that's what Liza said. She finished hers in less than half an hour and it had a lemon-color, like it should. Snape wasn't very pleased, especially since some of Slytherin students, like anorexic girl with golden curls, couldn't figure out what ingredients were needed to make it. My potion had rouge-color and it let out bubbles. Walking past my potion, Snape stopped for the first time with an evil smile on his face. 'I'm afraid, _Lollia'_ he repeated my name, 'that I wasn't looking for lipstick. Although that reminds me of the rule that there should be no make-up in my classes. 15 points from Gryffindor.' he smiled, walking to the next student.

'Lola.' I hissed.

'What?' he turned, confused.

'I said, my name is_ Lola_!' I repeated louder 'That's what they called me in the sorting and that name is on all my documents!'

'I wasn't informed like that.' he said quietly, but without smile this time. I noticed something in his eyes and I remembered a man that, about ten years ago, said to Dromeda that I'll be just as arrogant and crazy as my mother. I knew now that he recognized me and that he knew who I was.

I stayed after class after everyone got out, to pick up ingredients that fell on floor, and as if he read my mind during class, he simply said out loud, not even approaching me 'Your mother wasn't good at potions either. She liked curses much more.' he said coldly like he remembered some bad thing. 'And you're same as her – unbearable witch!'

'Professor' I said loudly and turned to look at him. 'I hope you'll not point out to me again what feelings you have for my mother. If you don't like her, I beg you to show me that by not calling me with name I heard only from her lips!' I said roughly. He watched me for a few moments, obviously recognizing my mother's genes on my face. Without any future comments I picked my bag and left classroom.

I was really upset and I couldn't think about anything else than dungeons that place immediately. Those words he said so long ago now made me quite upset. _"Andromeda, get rid of that brat! You know how Bellatrix ended! This girl is going to be just like her – she's going to be arrogant and... Crazy! She's going to bring you nothing but trouble!"_ I was so upset that I didn't notice the tall, old man who passed me on way out of dungeons until he called my name. I turned around, finally stopped thinking about Snape, and saw Dumbledore. He had friendly smile on his lips. _"That _fool_ Dumbledore"_ I heard echo of mother's word in my head now – as a Death Eater, she must have hated Dumbledore. But I, on the other hand, liked him and owned him many thanks. I smiled back and walked to him.

'I hope your days at Hogwarts are passing fine.' he said calmly, in a way he, it seemed to me, he always talks.

'Bearable...' I nodded, remembering Snape and Magalie once more. Dumbledore nodded like he understood and knew everything – somehow I had feeling he _did_ understand that all.

'I know it won't always be easy for you, but you know it's better to stay here.' I turned my eyes away, remembering mother's necklace I wore around my neck. There weren't kids around us anymore – they all must have got to classes. I used that moment for asking the question that bugged Alejo and me for long time.

'Why would he come for me?' I asked. He knew who I am talking about. Dumbledore's face got very serious suddenly.

'By giving you power, he marked you as his follower as soon as you grow up to that position. Now, that he's back, Voldemort needs followers more then ever.'

Without meaning to, I reacted on that name. I opened my mouth in confusion. It wasn't really the fear from his name that I felt, but more of surprise since till that day I still haven't heard his name told out loud. I read it in the book once, but I couldn't remember even Dumbledore saying it few years ago when he came to help me with powers. Dumbledore, of cores, noticed my reaction, but he hasn't commented. I finally nodded as response to his words, biting my lip. 'I understand...'

'I also wanted to ask you about classes you are taking this year.' he smiled 'Muggle studies?' he looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

I blushed. 'I... I wanted to know more about muggles because of my dad – Ted, you know... and...' I lied, but somehow, I couldn't lie to Dumbledore. His clear look behind his half-moon shaped glasses made my talent for lying disappear.

'Or you feel guilty?' he gave a friendly smile. I hated the fact that he was right. 'There's no need for that, Lola. You are a Gryffindor.'

'Yes, but I was destined for Slytherin! The hat put me in Gryffindor just because I wanted!'

'Yes, Lola, that's exactly why he put you in Gryffindor. That's why you aren't really for Slytherin.' He smiled 'There will be a time when you will understand this. Now, you have class, if I'm not mistaken. Hurry, maybe you will be able to attend it!' He smiled again to me. I knew from that smile that, certainly, I will understand his words when the time is right.


End file.
